leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tri De Novus/Charrham, the Painful Judge
Charrham, The Painful Judge is a custom champion in League of Legends. Sorry if there are similarities to other custom champions, I made this by my own. Abilities he grants 10% bonus lifesteal. he grants 10% additional physical damage. he grants 10% bonus armor penetration. |leveling = }} }} He throws a wired blade to the target, and quickly pulls back, slash the target. Dealing physical damage and apply 1 Painmaker. If he can kill the target with this skill, he receives 35 energy back. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Energy |range = 650 }} He swirls around with his blades, dealing AoE damage and apply 1 Painmaker. If this skill hits an enemy with Painmaker before, he gains bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Energy |range = 375 }} Charrham cast for 0.25 seconds, then blinks to the target and slash. Dealing physical damage with armor penetration and apply 1 Painmaker. If hits the target with Painmaker before, he will apply 2 stacks instead. If he kills the target with this skill, the cooldown of will be reset. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Energy |range = 550 }} |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = 700 }} Lore :When the village nearby the coast of Zaun has been invaded by the pirates, villagers fought back to gain independence. However, it results a failure, and the pirates then captures some of villagers to work as slaves. Those people were young teens, both men and women. One day, the ships from Noxus came for trade with pirates, which also asked for slaves. The pirates traded some of the slaves to Noxus. Later on, the Noxian ship left and headed to their land. :One boy who has been traded to Noxus used his wise to work with those Noxians. Later on, he has been freed from being a slave. then he searched for trainers to trained fighting skills. There was one trainer, who trained many famous warriors in Noxus accepted him. This boy could learn very fast, that he can finish the course within a year. The trainer was impressed, and asked him to learn his most powerful technique, which all of this apprentices couldn't learn because of different fighting style. This boy accepted. This technique uses various blades, including two daggers, two long blades, and four wired blades. Like he has been destined to learn this, he was able to learn every single act of it. Trained for another year, he mastered all of those techniques. :The boy sent a message to his elder brother, and his brother invited them to fight the pirates together. After he came to met his brother at the village, at night time, they both invaded the pirates. With their unstoppable techniques and rage, the pirates retreated, and gave back freedom to the village. After that, this boy pledged himself to be the judge, killing for justice. He dyed his hair with the pirates' blood, and renamed himself as Charrham. Now, he wanders Runeterra to seek and execute sinners who deserves to die painfully. ::"Those who are filled with karma, deserves to die painfully as same as what they did" ::''- Charrham'' Becoming Charrham :Charrham is a character made to be Drakula's younger brother. That's all I've came up with first. In the invasion of Drakula, it is nearly impossible for him to fight all the pirates himself. Pirates also have guns, not just swords, so he could've a big trouble blocking the bullets. So, I thought that there should be someone to is faster than Drakula to help cleaning the pirates. That person should want to give justice to the villagers too. So that, I came up with this guy. :At first, my design of this character is from "slasher" character in Lost Saga, and I didn't gave him a name that time. Slasher was my great character to describe Charrham because slasher can engages battle and deal lots of damage before retreat. Also in game, slasher can cause bleed effect, which is also the theme of this champion. I came up with the name Charrham by the combination of Greek Gods' name, Charon and Rhamnousia (aka. Nemesis). Charon is the ferryman of Hades, get people go across the Styx river. Well, kinda like Harpy, sends people to hell. Besides, Charon is more likely to be better, as he does his job responsibly. For Rhamnousia, is the god of retribution, kind of vengeance. This really suits Charrham. He wanted to revenge the pirates from invading his village, and treat people badly. Also, he became more heroic when combines with Charon, sending bad guys to hell. So that, I came up with the name "Charrham". :For the further designs, blades. There are two inspirations, of coming to Charrham's various blades. The daggers and long blades derived from Gundam Exia in Gundam 00 series. This mecha in seven sword form has many kinds of blades, daggers, short blade, long blade, and the main blade from its arm. I picked up daggers for better assassinations, killing people from behind. Also for cut off ropes, or even used for climbing like ninjas. The long blades for close combat, much more safety than daggers because the range is further. So he don't need to risk with daggers moving too close to reach the target. For wired blades, I derived from Thai novel "SINS". In this novel, there is the Red Scythe organization, which the bodyguards who has to protect the leader has to train wired blade techniques. This secret weapon, wired blade, can generates heat, which made the blade itself glow red. This hot blade can eventually cut everything into pieces, with the heat it can melt metals. The cut wounds glow yellow and burned the surface of it. So it is a very devastating weapon, can suitable for Charrham when he needs mid-range or long-range combats. The blade shape is like a quarter of oval, and made with light but strong metal. This will made Charrham more deadly and powerful, and can use it efficiently in battle. :That's all for the concept. I don't think I will came up with other champions, based on this story again. I may create other champions that the story originates from Zaun. I already have a lot of concepts and stories, ready to release. However, I'm not sure about the amount of range, or what would be considered overpowered. These problems give plenty of mt custom champions that should look nice turned out differently. Any suggestions, leave your comments below. Thank you for every person who read this. Category:Custom champions